disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Sparrow
Captain Jack Sparrow is a main character of the Pirates of the Caribbean series and is a starter and playable character of Disney INFINITY. Jack Sparrow was released on August 18th at launch, and a Crystal Figure of Jack was released on November 15th exclusively on UK Amazon, and was released worldwide at Toys R Us later. Appearance Jack wore long sea boots and long, hard-wearing linen trousers. A knotted striped-red sash was tied around his waist, where he would stow his pistol when not in use. On Jack's back was a long brown coat that he would remove when the need arose to either swim or if the air got too hot. A faded blue waistcoat with a shorter lightly-coloured back area and a torn white undershirt made up the rest of the ensemble. The left cuff of the undershirt was ripped, and it was through this hole that Jack slipped his left hand. Prior to the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Jack dropped his old waistcoat off, possibly because he couldn't take the stench of it, and acquired a new silk dark blue waistcoat with a gold/champagne filigree pattern. A red bandanna, a gift from Jack's lover Esmeralda, was always wrapped around his head, complemented by his piece of eight (a small, ancient Siamese coin woven into Moroccan beads) draped over his forehead. After his piece of eight was destroyed in the ritual to release Calypso, Jack replaced it with a new trinket which appeared to be made from two things Jack has fought and lived through, the Kraken (an engraved tooth) and the East India Trading Company (the pirate "P" brand). Jack later replaced the Kraken tooth with another trinket that had finger bones with a Chinese luck coin tied to some copper wire around one, and a barrel bead around the other, a red bead, and one of Jack's gold teeth at the bottom, which he lost after swallowing it. Jack's first belt was too long for his waist and so was tied to fit his frame, until about a year later when Jack would come by a second belt with a much more decorative buckle. On this new belt he attached some odd new additions; a chicken paw, two small different pieces of animal pelt, one longer than the other, and two small trinkets. Most would say that the chicken paw was a voodoo trinket, as a form of protection, while some think Jack probably ate it and tied it on because he liked the shape. Hanging on Jack's belt, the animal skins hanging look like feet or, more than likely, Jack ate a cat. The sash which Jack wore beneath the belt was made for him by Amenirdis, one of his previous love interests. It was said the sash had the magical ability to protect Jack from injuries, sickness, or harm. The distinctive look Jack Sparrow had given to himself was accentuated by dreadlocked dark brown to black hair and a goatee beard. He appeared to have a perpetual sore or abrasion on the right side of his chin, next to his goatee that never seems to heal. By Jack's later life, his hair would be adorned with all manner of beads and trinkets gathered from his travels and adventures all over the world, each one having a story that reminded him of a previous adventure, and tied it in his hair or had someone else do it. The first of these two beads, one red and one white, were given to him by Tia Dalma as a means of unlocking the eye of Stone-Eyed Sam. Jack braided these into his hair during a confrontation with the spirit of Hernán Cortés. In his adult pirate life, Jack had metallic Kuchi beads on the left, and later added some pieces of red ribbon to his hair. Among the beads and trinkets in his hair, there was a shinbone from a reindeer hanging off of a single strand. Prior to the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Jack would receive a deliberate "X" on his right cheek through mysterious circumstances. Jack's hat was his most valued part of his appearance; a faded-black tricorne that still served its purpose, despite its aged appearance. The hat brim was used to drink water from when arriving at a well and in the crown area were trapped scorpions of a deadly variety. The only known time that Jack had less interest in his hat was after being marked with the Black Spot, when his hat was thrown into the sea by Jack the Monkey; while his crew thought they should try and retrieve the hat, Jack himself felt surviving an attack from the Kraken was more important. Like some pirates, Jack had been known to wear rings on his finger. Only four rings were known to be worn by Jack. The first of these was an antique ring with a skull on each side and a emerald green stone which Jack wore on the index finger of his right hand. The second was a silver and jade oriental dragon ring which he obtained during an adventure in the Far East. Jack wore this ring on his left index finger until he stole his third ring, a gold and amethyst Greco-Roman ring from Tia Dalma; though was originally a gift to Angelica, who ended up wearing the ring once again. Jack then wore this new acquisition on his left index finger and moved the dragon ring to his left thumb. Jack's final ring was a gold onyx Spanish flower ring which he stole from a wealthy Spanish widow. Before he turned to piracy, Jack received a gold ring from Amenirdis. That ring had the ability to summon Amenirdis when Jack sailed near her island, Kerma. However, that ring was lost when Cutler Beckett threw it into the sea before he branded Jack as a pirate. Along with the rings, Jack saw fit to tie pieces of worn fabric onto his hand. As well as four rings, Jack also wore a shredded wristband on his right wrist. He had two tattoos on his right forearm marking him as a pirate; one, the distinctive "P" brand marked on pirates by members of the East India Trading Company—this one in particular administered by Cutler Beckett—and a tattoo of a sparrow flying across a setting sun. This was a well-known identifying mark, signifying that the bearer has sailed all of the Seven Seas. Jack's back was also extensively tattooed with a 15th century poem called the 'Desiderata', although this was rarely seen as it was only visible on Jack's bare back. On Jack's left wrist was a tattered shred of old lace, which was a trophy piece from Angelica, which was most likely given to him some time after Jack had retrieved the Black Pearl from Barbossa's cursed crew. Abilities Jack Sparrow has three confirmed abilities. He can swing with his sword for short range attacks useful for fighting enemies. He has a Flintlock to shoot enemies with, and also has the ability to ground pound. He also can block and sidestep to avoid the enemies attacks. Jack Sparrow also has a special compass on his person that points to what the holder wants most. Pirates of the Caribbean Jack Sparrow was a legendary pirate of the Seven Seas, and the irreverent trickster of the Caribbean. A captain of equally dubious morality and sobriety, a master of self-promotion and self-interest, Jack fought a constant and losing battle with his own best tendencies. Jack's first love was the sea, his second his beloved ship the Black Pearl. The son of Captain Edward Teague, Jack Sparrow was born onboard a ship during a typhoon. Before he was even known as "Captain Jack Sparrow", he was simply known as Jack, a teenage stowaway who had a desire for adventure as he sailed on the Barnacle with a ragtag crew on a quest to locate and procure the legendary Sword of Cortés. Years later, Jack Sparrow was employed into the East India Trading Company, and was given command of the Wicked Wench, until he freed a cargo of slaves. As a result, Jack was branded as a pirate, while the Wench was set aflame and sunk. After striking a bargain with Davy Jones, the ghostly captain of the Flying Dutchman, to resurrect his beloved vessel, Jack had the Wench renamed the Black Pearl and began a new life as a pirate. At some point, Jack Sparrow had obtained the title of Pirate Lord, his domain being the Caribbean Sea. Throughout his years of piracy, Jack Sparrow embarked on many adventures. After two years of being captain of the Black Pearl, during which time he searched for the Shadow Gold, Jack set out to find the Treasure of Cortés. It was during this venture that Jack lost the Black Pearl in a mutiny led by his first mate, Captain Hector Barbossa. Ten years later, with the help of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, Jack succeeded in retrieving the Black Pearl after having fought and killed the cursed Barbossa, thereby becoming its captain once again. Jack was soon after the Dead Man's Chest, to settle his debt with the fearsome Davy Jones, which ended with him taken to Davy Jones' Locker by the Kraken. After escaping the Locker with the help of his crew, led by the resurrected Hector Barbossa, Jack had joined with the Brethren Court in the battle against Lord Cutler Beckett, who had control over Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman. Jack would later sail on stranger tides during the quest for the Fountain of Youth, where he contended with the notorious Blackbeard and the beautiful Angelica, who forced him aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Over the course of time, Captain Jack Sparrow became a center of intrigue as many myths and legends were told of his exploits. Many of these tales, however, were exaggerations and even fabrications, some being concocted by Jack himself to bolster his reputation. Despite his dishonesty and many deceptions, Jack Sparrow did embark on a number of grand and thrilling adventures, some involving the supernatural, pirate lore, and journeys in discovering hidden treasures. Indeed, Jack's ultimate ambition was to have the freedom to sail the seas as a legendary pirate for eternity. Quotes Trivia *After falling out of the world, Jack sometimes says "I've been to the world's end and I have no intention of ever going back." This is a reference to the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. *His model number is 1000003 and his Crystal variants is 1000031 *In Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition, he will have a costume change Power Disc called Cursed Gold, that makes him look cursed. *Captain Jack Sparrow was one of the three figures in the Starter Pack. The other two being James P. Sullivan and Mr. Incredible Gallery Atthehelm.jpg|Jack Sparrow in-game. File:JackSparrowFigure.jpg|Jack Sparrow's figure OSTJackSmileCropped.jpg|Jack Sparrow in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. File:DISNEY INFINITY Captain Jack Sparrow File:Disney Infinity - Captain Jack Sparrow Character Gameplay - Series 1 CrystalJack2.png|The Infinite Crystal Series Jack Sparrow Category:Characters Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Playable Characters Category:Series 1 Category:Heroes Category:Starter Pack Category:Starter Character Category:Crystal Figures